Double Trouble or True Love
by ichigo-neko13
Summary: OMG! Whoever reads this will go bazurk. It rox so much that three over-obsseive fans of Inuyasha made me stay up until four am writing. Well, hope you enjoy it... later!
1. Double Trouble or True Love 1

Hi. I'm a newb at this so if you have anything to say about my work feel free to say it. If I spell anything wrong just tell me and I'll fix it. l.o.l. Well enough stalling, here's chapter one of Double Trouble or True Love..............

"I'm sorry Sango! I couldn't help it!" Kagome shouted for what seemed like the thousandth time.

"You could have called me," Sango retorted. Kagome Shatuna, Sango Mihedo, Shippou Kaghsha, and Sango's boyfriend Miroku Haduki weird names all attended Ichigo High school another weird name, I know in Tokyo, Japan. They were all in tenth grade together, and all around the age 16.

"Hello ladies," Miroku said sneaking up on Sango, as always. Sango jumped slightly as the predicted grope was attempted, yet failed. "Now, I wonder which one of you will bear my children today?" SLAP SLAP Sango's hand hit him hard.

"You disgust me," she said ashamed.

"Okay, okay. I can see your in a bad mood," after Miroku said this he looked suspiciously from Kagome to Sango but decided to forget about it.

"Did Miroku pull another perverted joke?" Shippou said walking in on the conversation and seeing all the staring.

"Yup, except for this time he didn't get away with it," Kagome said, tears of laughter streaming down her cheeks.RING RING

"Uh oh, there's the bell. We better get to class before were late again," Sango

said. Then added to Kagome, "I'll call you later."

As the group was walking down the halls all except for Sango who went to a different locker section than everybody else they got the usual OMG IT'S A GOTH! Stares. "Have you never seen a punk or goth before?!?" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs as a few preps were passing by. _Sheeshe _she thought to herself _what is wrong with being different. Not like that Seshomaru kid. He is a natural born prep._ Kagome was about to say something to her friends about this when she realized they had abandoned her. _Awe man, this is like the worst day of my life. Sango is mad at me and I'm in a cruddy mood. Well, she'll call later and I'll apologize._ Right when she walked into class the bell rang. She got some applause for not being late for a week straight but just shrugged it off. She didn't want to add this to her long list of things gone weird

today.

"Okay class, settle down. We have a new student today. His name is Inuyasha Hikedu. Some of you might recognize this name from Seshomaru Hikedu. Inuyasha and Seshomaru are half brothers. They also have cute little ears too," the teacher, Mrs.Hiashi, announced. Tweaking Inuyasha's ears to death.

_Grrrr, why another prep._ Kagome thought to herself._ Probably as bad as his brother. Please don't make him sit next to me. Please!_ But her thoughts were cut off as Mrs.Hiashi began to speak again.

"Why don't you go sit next to Kagome. I'm sure she'll help you figure out what you need to do in this class very quickly," Mrs.Hiashi continued, still tweaking away.

Kagome's mouth dropped to the floor. "Um, excuse me Mrs.Hiashi, but can't he sit next to a more, um, smarter student?" Kagome asked._ So I don't have to sit by him? _She added silently to herself.

"No, you'll do just fine," Mrs.Hiashi said, "Now Inuyasha, why don't you go take a seat there next to Kagome." She added.

"Okiedokie," Inuyasha responded in a voice that Kagome had to admit was pretty hot. As Inuyasha sat down he began to ramble.... "Hi, I'm Inuyasha. Is that an Abercrombie shirt? Cool, I shop there too," he finally finished.

"No, I would never step a foot in Abercrombie. It even hurts to say the name. My shirt says Anticrombie. Now be a good little prep and go mind your own business. OK? Good, I'm glad we agree," Kagome ended coldly. Perhaps a little too cold for Inuyasha scooted his desk away and she swore she could see his eyes tearing. _Good riddance. Now that he's learned his lesson he won't come bothering me anymore._ But Kagome had spoken too soon........

AND HERE IS WHERE I END THIS CHAPTER muahahahahahahahacough cough am I evil or what. Don't worry. Not all my chapters will be this short. It's just the Inuyasha movie is coming on Adult Swim in a minute so I got to run. Bye! Remember to write reviews!!!! ttyl!


	2. Double Trouble or True Love 2

Hey. Glad you came back. I bet you are all wondering why Kagome and Sango are in this little cat fight in the first place. Well, your about to find out. If you have not read chapter one TURN BACK NOW! You are just setting yourself up to be confused. If you have, your probably wanting to make me hurry upyouyes torture shall work nicely now wont it? me sweat drops.... Well I should probably hurry up nowheh. Here is chapter two of Double Trouble or True Love.........

RING RING _Please let that be Sango!_ Kagome thought to herself. _After a really bad day I came home to wait in suspense for Sango to call so I can apologize for ditching her when those kids were being mean to her. I know she can take care of herself but she is a little more sensitive than most people could handle. I should have stood up for her, or at least done something to help her out. _Kagome caught it on the last ring, "Hello?" Kagome questioned.

"Hi Kagome. It's me, Sango. Um, listen, I'm really sorry for getting mad at you for something so small. I guess I'm a little more sensitive than I realize. At least when it comes to people bulling me," Sango concluded without taking one breath.

_Bingo._ Kagome thought.

"It's not your fault. I should have stood up for you. I know how you can get. I should have called and told you why I left. I don't even have an answer so please don't ask me," Kagome apologized.

"That's alright. Are we still on for Hot Topic tomorrow?" Sango said, intentionally changing the subject.

"Fine by me. I wanna get something that will scare the crud outta that new prep Inuyasha. He's Seshomaru's half brother or something. Got any classes with him?" Kagome asked.

"Not that I know of. Is it alright if Miroku and Shippou come with us? They haven't been able to hang with us often." Sango said.

"Sure. Thank god for Saturdays. Well, see ya later," Kagome ended.

"Bye." Sango replied. Kagome listened as the silence on the other end indicated that Sango was gone.

_Good_ Kagome thought _now I am a free person. Gonna do a little shoppin this weekend and spend some time...._ RING RING her thoughts were cut off by yet another phone call. But since she wasn't expecting anybody she didn't answer as nice or even vaguely friendly as possible. Annoyed she picked up the phone. "What... do... you... want," Kagome was sure to space the words far apart so they sounded not very pleasant, which was exactly what she was aiming for.

"Um, sorry. Didn't know you needed something to call you. In that case, I need company," It was Inuyasha.

"How did you get my number?" Kagome asked, no longer annoyed. She now was furious.

"I called the operator. Her number is..." he was cut off by Kagome.

"Do I sound like I'm in the mood to deal with you right now? And I really don't care what the operator's number is," Kagome told him in a WAY colder tone than in class earlier.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know. So, what are you doing tomorrow?" Inuyasha asked.

_Oh what the heck. Maybe if I tell him he will go away._ "I'm going to the Tokyo mall. You know the largest mall in Tokyo. Only because it has the biggest Hot Topic in like the world," Kagome answerd.

"Well that's cool," Inuyasha commented.

"Thanks," Kagome replied._ Wow, did I just talk to the brother of the preppiest kid in school and enjoy it? I'd better end this quick. _"It was um, uh, well, I'll just see you in school. Bye," Kagome said and hung up without waiting for a reply from the other line. When she set down the phone Kagome looked at the clock to find that it read 11:30 pm. "Oh man. I had better get my sleep if I'm going to the mall tomorrow," Kagome mumbled to herself. With that she stumbled into bed, clothes and all and fell into a deep slumber.

Kagome's Dream Kagome was walking down the isle in a movie theater when someone behind her grabbed her arm, yet she was not scared. She slowly turned and followed the stranger to a movie seat where he pulled her into his arms and stroked her hair. They were watching The Grudge so naturally she jumped at the scary parts. By the end of the movie she was in his lap from jumping so much, and neither of them had said one word to each other. When they walked into the light Kagome gazed up into his eyes hoping to know him but then all happiness died out. For the face that was starring at her own was none other than Inuyasha's. End of Kagome's dream Kagome awoke with a killer headache, and the fact that her alarm had went off when she forgot to unplug it, didn't help any .Suddenly all the romantic details from her dream coming back to her. The man holding onto her like a child to their stuffed animal, the movie ending, walking hand in hand into the light, looking up at the man's face and it was..............Inuyasha. The dream she had was about Inuyahsa. When she looked at her clock it read 7:45 am. _It's the weekend and I still can't get enough hours of sleep _Kagome thought to herself_ oh well, I'll just go take a shower. Maybe that will help me think a bit easier._ The steamy water from the shower did help Kagome's head a little bit, that and the fact that she had just taken one gel Advil._ Ok Kagome, think. Why would you have a dream about someone you didn't like at all? A dream that was well, romantic! If I don't find a reason then I will beat myself up about it all day._ But then it hit her._ I can't think about him all day. I'm supposed to be hangin out with Sango. She's already been mad enough at me for one day. _After her shower Kagome spent the time she had before shopping getting ready to go and clearing her mind of all things prep/Inuyasha related. She did a good job to. Miroku and Sango picked her up then they all went to get Shippou. After that they went to the mall and as Kagome was coming out of the Hot Topic dressing room she saw him. Yes, she saw Inuyasha, and he was walking straight towards her.

"Hello Kagome, how are you today?" Inuyasha asked, as innocent as could be.

"Fine, that is until you showed up," as she was talking her gang piled up behind her to see what all the commotion was about. Kagome watched his eyes fall upon the shirt she was holding, and her heart sank.

"Do you like that shirt?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Yes I do. Who wants to know?" Kagome asked practically flirting with him. _gag stop flirting with him and make him go away!! He's embarrassing me!_ Kagome thought, but before she could walk away Inuyasha had taken the shirt out of her arms and was at the register paying for it._ Grrrrrrrr, why can't that guy just keep his money to himself! Its bad enough his parents are filthy rich, now he's using that preppy money to buy me a Hot Topic shirt great. What will happen next?_

Everyone starred as he walked back over with a smile on his face and handed her the shirt.

"Um, thank you. I'm really sorry but I have to go now. See you later," Kagome said. After she did she wished she hadn't. The look on his face would break anybody's heart. After that she really didn't feel too well so she apologized to her friends and went home saying she was sick.

Poor Miroku, he had to drive her home then go back to the mall. It serves him right for trying to go into an occupied dressing room... with intentions.

Anyways, when Kagome got home she headed straight for bed. Not even thinking about what might happen if she had the dream again, she was out quicker than you would expect because the neighbor was mowing his lawn. And she had the dream again.

Kagome's dream everything was the same but she didn't wake up when she saw his face, instead she wrapped herself up in his arms and walked out the theater. By now she had noticed that he wasn't the same Inuyasha. He had nothing preppy about him. He was the most punk'd person she had ever seen. You wanna know another thing? He was HOT. So he pulled away from the theater in his expensive car like that would change, HE'S FILTHY RICH!!!And with this Kagome wakes upEnd of Kagome's Dream

"WHY DO I KEEP HAVING THEESE DREAMS!!!!!" Kagome screamed this because no one was home so no one could hear her._ You know what I'm gonna do. _Kagome was, of course, thinking to herself. She had gotten very good at having more than one voice in her head._ I'm going to call Inuyasha and thank him for the shirt. THAT THING WOULD HAVE COST ME ALL MY ALLOUANCE!!!! Uh oh. I don't have his phone number. The operator!! So I click pound. Ok. It's ringing._

"Hello and how may I help you?" the operator questioned.

"I need the number for um, Inuyasha Hikedu please," Kagome replied.

"One moment while I connect your call," the operator sounded annoyed. It's as if so many girls have wanted his number that she memorized the stupid thing.

"Hello, this is the Hikedu residence; may I ask who is calling please?" Inuyasha sounded like a puppy trained to do a trick.

"Um, yeah. It's Kagome. I just wanted to thank you for the shirt," Kagome managed to stutter out._ What is my problem! I can talk to any guy just fine. Why not this one? WHY!?!?_

"Oh, no problem," Inuyasha said with a sorrowful tone, "As your friends said, it's only like one tenth of my allowance."

"And when did they say this?" Kagome questioned.

"When you left," he said, but was quick to add, "It's no big though. I have a surprise for you on Monday"

"Oh really?" Kagome said in a fake flirty voice. _I don't know why but I feel so sorry for him. Maybe I can cheer him up._ Just then her mother came in.

"Kagome! Help me with dinner alright?" her mom commanded.

"OK!" Kagome yelled, "I'm really really sorry but my mom wants me to help with dinner so I gotta go. Later!"

"Bye," Inuyasha responded. Although he hated gothic punks, he would become one if it meant he would be with his love.

And this my friends, is where the chapter ends. If I leave you on a cliffhanger you will come back for more. Be sure to write comments!!! Later my adoring readers

youif we don't get more Kagome and Inuyasha WE WILL TORTURE YOU!!!!

me go easy on me its 12:40am Have been writing for like two or three hours. And watching TV. come back if you want to see what Kagome's surprise is!!!!


	3. Double Trouble or True Love 3

Hello. Yes, I know. Cliffhangers are killers. Oh well, after this chapter you will love me forever....until the next cliffhanger. Oh well. Read on my adoring fans!

you get on with the story before I get on with the torture

meok, ok. Sheeshe! I now give you Double Trouble or True Love chapter 3

Kagome walks up slowly to her friends, knowing that the little stunt Inuyasha pulled would give her much grief. The moment they laid eyes on her their expressions grew grim.

"Why did you invite that prep to go shopping with us?" Sango demanded furiously.

"I never invited him. He called me and asked me what I was doing Saturday so I figured that if I told him he would go away!" Kagome tried to explain, but no one listened.

"Right. That's how the prep just happened to come to Hot To......" Miroku tried to make the words to come out, but the image in front of him consumed his entire mind. It took him at least thirty seconds just to connect Kagome to Inuyasha.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA," Miroku, Sango, and Shippou laughed in unison.

"What's so funny?" Kagome asked. Clueless to the figure behind her.

"Hey dude," Inuyasha's voice came from behind her.poke Kagome turned around to bump into Inuyasha.

"OMG!! What happened to you?" Kagome said when she realized he had gone goth/punk. Before Kagome knew it she was twirling in the air suspended by Inuyasha's arms. Now her friends would really kill her, but when she looked over they were laughing their heads off.

"You guys make the perfect couple!" said Shippou.

As Inuyasha takes out a black box he says, "Will you be my girlfriend?" Inside the box was a necklace. A black ribbon necklace that says Inuyasha Kagome in silver. As Kagome looks at her friends faces she realized the joke was on her. And they realize she knows so they spill.

"When you left yesterday," Shippou said.

"He asked us for help, to make you like him," Sango added.

"We even played a little truth or dare," Miroku ended.wink wink Just then Kagome feels Inuyasha move thengropeslap

"If I'm going to be your girlfriend then you have to promise me that you'll never do that ever again!" Kagome pleaded.

"Does that mean it's a yes?" Inuyasha pondered.

"What do you think?" Kagome loved toying with him already. As Kagome went to class, arm in arm with Inuyasha, she felt like she was floating on air. When class began, things only got better.

"Today class, we are going to assign you and a partner a project. You do get to choose your own partner. Your project is to care for a robot baby, as a couple. This teaches you how to cooperate in life if you ever have a child of your own. You can get ten extra credit points if you manage to live, for one week, in the same home as your partner. Now, you will tell me the partner choices. Kagome and Inuyasha. Hmm, I never would have expected it. Well, you know what they say, anything is possible. OK, next group." The teacher finally stopped talking.

"You wanna stay at my place? We have plenty of rooms," Inuyasha waited for a response.

"Sure. I have to tell my mom and get my stuff," Kagome answered.

bell ringing ring ring

"Ok, well I'll see you later," Inuyasha said leaning over and kissing her check. After that they blushed more than they ever had before in their life.

"Later," Kagome said. And they were off to their next classes. By the end of the day everything was perfect, until she saw Koga. Her ex-boyfriend.

I'm sorry readers that are not going to kill me. You can't blame me for stopping for two reasons. Reason one- I AM THE CLIFFHANGER QUEEN MUAHAHAHAH

Reason two-it is 2:45 am.....AM!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh well, don't worry. Most of all the other ones will be as long as or longer than the second chapter. Later!


	4. Double Trouble or True Love 4

Hello loyal readers. My sister and my friend are addicted to my work so they are forcing me to write. Darn them oh well. Hopefully this chapter will be longer than the first and third chapters. he he. oh well. I give you Double Trouble or True Love chapter 4........

"Um, hi Koga," Kagome says cautiously.

"And hello to you, you good lookin," Koga was cut off by Inuyasha.

"Hi, who are you?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm her ex-boyfriend," Koga answered. Then continued, "And you?"

"I'm her boyfriend," Inuyasha explained. Right after he did Koga bent down took Kagome's hand and kissed it. Kagome pulled away.

"Um, bye Koga," and after saying that Kagome took off, followed by Inuyasha and Koga's scowl.

"I will have her back," Koga said to himself, "and if that dog boy tries to get in my way. He will regret ever being born."

Kagome's house

"MOM," Kagome screamed, "I'm home!"

"Oh hi honey, who's your friend?" her mom greeted.

"Mom, Inuyasha, Inuyasha, mom," Kagome said.

"Nice to meet you Mrs.?" Inuyasha began.

"Mrs.H, and nice to meet you too," Kagome's mom replied.

"Um, mom. We are doing this project for school, it's like a thing with a mechanical baby and we have to take care of it together, and we get extra cre...." Kagome was cut off when her mom started talking.

"Yes, I know. Your teacher called me because she didn't think I would believe you. Yes you can go. Are you happy now?" her mom said.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!!!" Kagome beamed. "I have to go pack my stuff."

"No need to go and get your things. I have your bag right here, packed and ready to go. Bye you guys. Nice meeting you," her mom said.

"Nice meeting you too," Inuyasha called back as Kagome grabbed her bag.

"Later mom!" Kagome called as she and Inuyasha raced out the door. _This is going to be really great. I get to spend all week with my boyfriend. Isn't this all kinda sudden though? At first I hated him, and then felt sorry for him, now I love him. It's like, love at first sight. I hope Koga doesn't get mad and try to hurt him._

Inuyasha's house

"OMG!! I still can't believe you live in a mansion!" Kagome screamed as they were walking down the hall, "It's just so cool!"

"Glad you like it because this room is where you and our child will sleep," Inuyasha said pointing to one of the rooms. For some reason he was laughing at Kagome, "and this is where I will sleep."

"What's so funny?" Kagome questioned.

"Nothing, just, it sounds weird to say our child," Inuyasha answered.

"Yeah it does, doesn't it. Well, I am going to take the baby and go to sleep, but first we have to name her," Kagome stated.

"Her?" Inuyasha teased.

"Yes, her," Kagome responded, "and her name will be Sukari. That is a statement, not a question, so you cannot change it," Kagome teased back.

RING RING

"Who could that be?" Inuyasha wondered aloud. "Hello?" he asked as he answered the phone.

"I want to talk to Kagome!" Koga screamed into the phone.

Inuyasha handed the phone to Kagome.

"Hello? Who is this, and how do you know where I am?" Kagome asked.

"It's Koga. Your mom told me where you were at this freak's house. Meet me at the park. NOW!" Koga commanded.

"Since when do you boss me around? I'm not going anywhere with an abusive bully like you. And if you even try to come near me I will..... I don't know, but you won't like it. Got that? Good, glad we agree!" with that Kagome hung up.

"What did he want?" Inuyasha pondered.

"I have no clue," Kagome answered, "probably to try to abduct me again."

"WHAT!!! I would never let anything like that happen to you!" Inuyasha said loudly. "Promise me that you won't go near that creep, I can't always be around. O.K.?"

"Alright, I promise. It's not like I would want to go near him anyways," Kagome promised. "Well, Sukari and I need to go to sleep. Besides, I need any sleep I can get, she'll probably cry in like, the middle of the night. Goodnight," Kagome sealed this sentence by kissing Inuyasha on the cheek.

Blushing wildly Inuyasha managed to stammer, "Goodnight."_ I really have to thank Kagome's, no, my friends for helping me out. _Inuyasha thought_. They are the best. Well, except for the truth or dare grope. I'll never do that again. Oh well, I'd better get some sleep._ And with that Inuyasha was heading down the hall to go to sleep. The moment his head hit the pillow he fell into a deep sleep, his dream was about Kagome.....Inuyasha's dream Kagome had their baby Sukari in her arms, but it wasn't a robot. It was real. So was her wedding ring. As he approached her he realized she was no longer 16, she was in her twenties. He gazed into her eyes and then she held his mouth in a long passionate kiss....End of Inuyasha's dream Inuyasha awoke with a start. Realizing the dream he had just had he smiled to himself and decided to go check on Kagome. When he entered her room he saw the sleeping teenager with the robot baby clutched tightly to her chest, as though she had fallen asleep trying to get it to go to sleep.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome mumbled, still half asleep, "Is that you?"

"Yes, just go back to sleep now, Ok?" Inuyasha told her.

"Ok," Kagome replied. As Inuyasha turned to leave he heard Kagome call him

"Inuyasha, wait," she whispered, "I... I love you."

"I love you too," Inuyasha responded, not knowing if Kagome was just saying this because she was so sleepy. He knew he meant it. He hoped she knew too, he also hoped she meant what she said as well. As he walked out of her room he glanced at the hall clock. It read 4:37am._ Crud! I have to get to sleep if I want to help take care of Sukari._ And off he went to bed.

The next morning he went to go wake up Kagome, but she wasn't there. Sukari was though, and in that robot's hand was a note, it read....

_You stupid dog boy. If you fool with my woman it's going to be the worst mistake you have ever made. Kagome is no longer yours. She will be mine forever now. Oh, by the way don't plan on seeing her in school today, or ever for that matter. Well, c ya._

_From, _

_Koga_

_P.S. here is that stupid necklace that you gave Kagome. When I ripped it off she slapped me so that's going to cost you double. Boy, are you in trouble or what!_

The Letter fell to the floor as Inuyasha clutched the necklace in his hand.

"Koga," he said though no one was there, "You are not going to like what happens if you do not give her back!!!" _I have to go to school or we will have Sukari taken away from us._ Inuyasha went to school that day with a heavy heart. When the gang asked where Kagome was he said she was sick. Although he had been looking all day he never found Koga. That is until he was walking home that day. When he saw Koga he knew something was about to go down, something big........

And here my readers, is where the trouble begins and the chapter ends. Sorry, I know another cliff hanger. Well, I did make this chapter about three pages long, so you can't be too mad at me.

you YES WE CAN!!!! Tell us what happened to Kagome right now!!!!

mehe he... I guess you will just have to find that out in the next chapter.......


	5. Double Trouble or True Love 5

Hello readers. Don't you just love cliff hangers? Well, I do! They keep you readers coming back for more and more.

you next time I wont come back!!

me oh yes you will, after you read this chapter that is. I now give you Double Trouble or True Love chapter 5.........

"Hello Koga," Inuyasha said in a scornful voice, "where is Kagome and what have you done with her!?"

"I decided it would be more embarrassing to you if you lost Kagome fair and square, so, I brought her here to be won. Whoever wins this fight will win Kagome," Koga said. Just then he motioned to the trees, but then two men came out carrying Kagome.

"No! Kagome is not going to b fought over like this! She will choose who sh..." before he could finish his sentence the gang came running towards them and smushed Koga to the ground.

"Run!!!" they shouted as they stomped on Koga and accidentally stepped on his family jewels. Then Inuyasha picked up Kagome and ran faster than he had ever run before.

"Are you ok Kagome? Did he hurt you?" Inuyasha's questions flew out by the dozen.

"I'm fine, and you just earned yourself a nickname," Kagome said enthusiastically.

"Oh really? What is it then?" Inuyasha just kept asking questions.

"My hero," Kagome said. Then she kissed his cheek, and tweaked his ears. tweak tweak "And you guys too," she said to her friends who were gawking and laughing at the same time. "If you guys hadn't shown up Inuyasha might have had to actually fight that idiot." Kagome said.

"Yea! We kicked his butt! And maybe his "treasure"as well... hint hint" Shippou said.

"You had better believe it! We saw the fight start so we figured that we should come and SAVE THE DAY! " said Sango.

"I think I busted his balls!" Miroku said bursting out with laughter.

"I guess everything turned out alright," or so Kagome thought. Because what she didn't know was that Koga was more mad now than ever. He wasn't about to let something like this just blow over. He was going to get revenge on Inuyasha.

"If I can't have her no one will.....EVER!! Especially that stuck-up rich kid, Inuyasha," Koga screamed, "I am going to squash him like the little insignificant bug that he truly is! I swear on my mother's grave that boy will be groveling at my feet, begging me to let him give me Kagome, so I will. But not before I embarrass him far beyond repair," but what Koga didn't know was that that was very far off from becoming reality, and he was very close to being sent to the nearest mental institution in Tokyo.

I'm really sorry that was so short. After staying up until 4:00 am and writing 5 chapters my fingers really hurt. I promise I will get more chapters by hopefully tomorrow. Later!


	6. Double Trouble or True Love 6

Hello, glad you came back. Sorry I haven't been writing. Well anyways moving on. Setting change: They are at the movies…. Watching the Grudge!

"This is a really great movie!" Inuyasha said enthusiastically even though Kagome had jumped too far into his lap for him to see the screen.

"Yeah," she said back. But she was far off in thought…._why does this seem so familiar? _All her questions were about to be answered as the movie ended.

She was pulled out of her seat teasingly and guided to the door. She then was embraced by someone, when she looked up it was Inuyasha.

"No!" She screamed. _I know this isn't bad, but why is it exactly like my dream?_

"What is it?" Shouted Inuyasha, frantic to calm his hearts love. "What happened? Are you alright? Kagome!"

By now Kagome had noticed the crowd gathering around her.

"We should leave Inuyasha," she managed to mutter, "I will tell you later."

With that Inuyasha scoped up Kagome and left the theater. All the while nuzzling her neck to try to make her feel better. When they were about half way home he set her down and she decided to speak.

"I am really sorry," she mumbled.

"I'm only worried about you, my little Kitty Kat. What happened?" He questioned.

"Well," she began, "I had a dream that this would happen."

Inuyasha's face turned pale.

"No you didn't…. I did," he hardly dared to say these words aloud.

"That is not possible," Kagome said, "Alright, we really need to get this whole dream thing figured out."

"Definitely," Inuyasha said. Then swooped down and up went Kagome again, like a little cat, in Inuyasha's arms as they headed to his house.

He hee!!! Just cuz im mean I am gonna stop this here….. buh bye now!


End file.
